Thank You
by Saturn Girl
Summary: Anya tells Giles how she feels about her new life


Title: Thank You  
Author: Saturn Girl  
Email: saturngirl9@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Anya reflects on her new life  
Spoilers: None  
Characters: Anya POV  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer don't belong to me, but I can't help getting involved in their stories. I'm not profiting from this little tale of mine one bit, and no copyright violation is intended. Feedback welcome.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Giles:  
  
As I attempt to adapt to my new life as mortal, Xander has been teaching me the ways of human politeness and courtesy. I have learned that certain behaviors are considered rude.   
  
Like, for instance, when we were at the grocery store, I thought I was being efficient when I quickly gathered all our basic food necessities from a central location. He taught me that it is not okay to take items directly from other people's shopping carts. The old woman with the cart agreed, and she called me some names that I'm certain were not courteous or polite. Perhaps she should consider taking lessons from Xander as well.  
  
Xander also says it is a human custom to send thank-you cards to people who extend gifts. That is why I am writing you this note. I went to the greeting card store and tried to find one for you, but none of their cards conveyed the appropriate sentiment.   
  
I was also very unnerved by the décor. If card store owners want to encourage consumers to purchase their goods, they should not frighten them all away with their horrific displays of terrifying rabbit paraphernalia. Easter is a very disturbing and confusing holiday. I really don't understand how Jesus and rabbits have anything to do with each other.  
  
Despite my discomfort, I purchased a blank card for you and decided to fill in the "thank you" portion myself. Here goes.  
  
Thank you, Rupert Giles. Today is the three year anniversary of the day you ended my existence as Anyanka, the patron vengeance demon of scorned women.  
  
If you had told me three years ago that I would be thanking the man who destroyed my power center, I would have smited you. If I still had my powers, that is, which I didn't. That's why initially I hated you. After over a millennium of constantly inflicting pain and suffering as a career, I suddenly had no clue what to do with myself, and I blamed you for destroying my life.  
  
It wasn't until I started living as a human again that I realized that you did quite the opposite. You gave me a life. And for that, I will forever be grateful. Well, not forever, I guess. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of growing older, getting wrinkles and having a finite life span.  
  
How do I explain the gift you have given me? It's not just the job at the Magic Box, although I do appreciate my new career, and the money you give me twice a month. No, it's that you have given me the opportunity to experience things that I never had as a demon.   
  
For over a thousand years, the only things I knew and understood were evil. Hate. Fear. Misery. Cruelty. Loneliness. Life as a vengeance demon was very solitary. I had no connections to anyone, or any place. My life was a pattern: listen to a sob story from a heartbroken woman, curse the male, briefly gloat over the suffering I'd caused, and then be on my way to grant the next wish. It was actually quite tedious, now that I look back on it.  
  
The new life you bestowed upon me is a thousand times better. If you hadn't destroyed my pendant three years ago, I'd never have known Xander, and he has made all the difference in my life. I never knew anyone could make me feel so good, and I don't just mean the sex. By knowing him, and also by knowing all of you in this odd group of people he calls the Scooby Gang, I finally understand love. And compassion, and trust, and friendship, and joy...all things that eluded me as Anyanka. For the first time in my centuries old existence, I can say that I have friends, I have a home, and I am happy.  
  
I know you don't actually remember shattering my pendant (because it happened in an alternate reality and all that), but I will never forget. In that moment, my loneliness ended and my real life began. I will celebrate the anniversary of your deed every year for the rest of my life.  
  
Thank you, Rupert Giles, for giving me everything.  
  
Love,  
  
Anya  



End file.
